wrathofkythrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Death and Limbo
In Wrath of Kythrian, death is serious! You should attempt to avoid dying at all costs, and take precautions before entering any dangerous situation. This server is designed to be a tough and challenging experience for veteran players, and so the penalties for dying are severe. It is your responsibility to take all necessary care and precautions to keep yourself alive and your assets safe. Knockouts The first major change in gameplay is that running out of hearts isn't necessarily fatal. You will first be knocked unconscious, rendering you unable to move or get up for at least one minute. Every time you take additional damage while unconscious resets the time to one minute. Herein lies the first danger of death, if you have no chance of rescue or escape, your only choice may be to relinquish your grip on life and slip into death of environmental causes. While you are unconscious you are vulnerable to theft, capture and murder. Once you can recover from a knockout you will be notified in the chat window, and you can either use the Respawn command or simply click Leave Bed to wake up. If you reach full hearts again while you are unconscious you will automatically revive, even if less than a minute has passed. Though this can only happen if you are under the effects of a healing spell. Theft Other players can simply right-click on you to access your inventory and take anything that you are not actually wearing. This carries standard Theft karma penalties for the thief. Capture Other players can tie you up using webs by right-clicking on you with a web in your hand. They will then be able to carry you around and drop you anywhere they choose, a prison cell or trap for example. You will remain tied up until you regain consciousness and struggle free of the bindings. You will have trouble moving or looking around during this time, but the more you struggle, the quicker you get free. Murder Other players can murder you by striking you in the head with a sword until you have lost all your remaining hearts. This is the only time you can be forced into death without using /kill. Murder can carry very high Karma penalties for the murderer, depending on the circumstances. Death If you die, you not only lose all of the items you were carrying, but also your lands will not have offline protection until you revisit them, and you lose your team position, and all of your experience. This leaves your lands wide open to attack. Your soul will be transported to Limbo where you must remain for one hour before you can be resurrected. You are not required to remain in-game for this time, but you can do so if you choose. Wearing full armour is strongly recommended as it makes you much harder to kill or knockout, and you should not attempt to tackle any dangerous situation that puts you at risk of death without having an ally on hand nearby to help you out. Limbo Py'thlos is not unkind, and while in Limbo, he allows you to help shape his realm to wile away your time. As an insubstantial shade in the care of a diety you will be able to fly and have unlimited abilities to create. However you will not be able to bring anything back, and you will lose these abilities when you return to life in the Overworld. Related Commands *Respawn Command - Causes you to return from limbo if you are able or tells you how long you have left to wait Category:Features